In building construction, utility signal lines are typically encased by a protective sheath to avoid damage from contact with other building components. Electrical cables are generally covered with a flexible cladding or conduit which carries a plurality of conductors throughout the building between terminal connections or junction boxes. The conductors are fed through an aperture in a support or junction box, and the conduit is fastened to the box to hold the conductors securely in place.
In the past, threaded bushings or locking collars have been used to retain the electrical conduit in a support. Many of the connectors are secured in the aperture of the support by threads, which requires extra installation time to align and turn the connector in place. Other connectors snap in place and retain the side walls of the aperture in a preformed groove, which limits use of the connectors to certain wall thicknesses. Many connectors also have an excessive number of parts, for example, a bushing, a washer, and a third clamping member, which complicate installation and increase cost.
Examples of these prior connectors are disclosed in the following patents: British Patent No. 13,936; German Pat. No. 300,546; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,885,429 to Schnittker; 3,814,467 to VanBuren, Jr.; 4,234,218 to Rogers; 4,864,080 to Fochler et al; 4,248,131 to Larro; 4,578,528 to Borsh et al; 4,494,779 to Neff et al; 4,468,535 to Law; 4,141,477 to Hengesbach; 1,215,595 to Weikert et al; 4,219,222 to Brusadin; 4,225,162 to Dola; 4,666,190 to Yamabe et al; 4,711,472 to Schnell; 4,299,363 to Datschefski; 3,993,333 to Biswas; 4,881,662 to Tallman; 4,621,166 to Neuroth; 4,641,863 to Shemtov; 4,012,578 to Moran et al; 4,880,387 to Stikeleather et al; and 3,154,281 to Frank.